MSV Constable
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | *Edmond Dahm |builder=*Jaeter Defense Munitions *Reyes-McLees Corporation |launched= |commissioned= |decommissioned= |recommissioned= |status=Rogue |class= |length=167.8 metres (550.5 ft) |width=87.2 metres (286.1 ft) |height=28.3 metres (92.8 ft) |propulsion=*Starwerx's V3-BB (2) *Legacy-series enhanced ion engines (6) *VZ-line micro fusion drives (16) |slipspace_drive=PGM's M8193 "BURSTFIRE-II" |speed= |slipspace_speed=3.2 lightyears/day |complement= |EW=*Poorly-baffled engines *Poorly-maintained nanotube paint |armament=*GR1-981 (1) * (2) * (2) |armor=*10-20 centimetres of *10 centimetres of graphene-steel plating |spacecraft= (1) }} The MSV ''Constable'' ( : FCV-001) is a modified that was built and operated after the . The lead ship of it's class, the Constable has been gifted to the influential Sergeant Edmond Dahm as a replacement for his highly-modified GA-TL1 Longsword. Built slightly larger then normal, the Constable would serve as Dahm's base of operations and home on the Colonial Frontier. Participating in a number of operations that furthered the goals of the Jaeteran Defense Force, the ship would be disassociated by them when Dahm went AWOL in and began attacking the Wealthian Coalition's interests on their capital world. Eventually rescuing his wife, Dahm would be forced on the run when the Coalition placed a bounty on his head. Acquiring a rag-tag crew of mixed backgrounds, the Constable would be sent all over the Orion Arm, evading the notice of and while Dahm searched for a way to subvert the bounty and continue on with his life. Operational History Commissioning Technological Capabilities Complement Interior Spaces Command Center Vehicle Deployment Bay Crew Dormitories Common Areas and Cafeteria Cargo Holds Captain's Quarters Hallways Medical Suite Life Support Facilities Service Tunnels Lifeboat Bays Notable Crew Permanent Residents Temporary Talent Notable Passengars {|cellpadding="4" border="5" align="center" |- | Name | Position | Description |- | Edmond Dahm | Captain | Edmond Dahm is a charismatic Australian colonist who has led a long, well-diversified life. Dahm had worked as everything from a police officer and investigator to salvager and even a criminal in his youth. Journeying out to Wealthian space in search of his wife, the ex-cop would be appalled by the grip the local cartels had over the planet, and vowed to forcibly remove it remove it by any means necessary. This need to bring about liberty backfired immensely and became a start of a cycle where Dahm would have to run from many of the larger powers. |- | Artemidya Kalashnik | Pilot, deckhand | In a past life a field-agent for the Office of Naval Intelligence, Kalashnik was captured on the rogue colony of Wealth and had her memory wiped before being left to die. Surviving against all odds, she would earn a living as a pilot-for-hire with a grudge against the government. As a result, the Russian woman would quickly join Dahm's crusade, becoming one of his closest allies in the rebel cells. She has since been taken under Dahm's care as an apprentice of sorts. |- | Roland Nykvist | Commando | One of the youngest members of the crew, Nykvist is a former Baal Defense Solutions commando but quickly left after he found that he couldn't stomach the immoral actions that his employers asked him to perform. Fleeing to Valhalla, Nykvist would join up in the colony's military and became a VIKING; an augmented supercommando who participate in the toughest missions Valhalla needs done. He was eventually assigned onto the Constable to cause damage to the Coalition under Dahm's crew. |- | Morgan Guillou | Engineer | Morgan was born in early 2534 to ONI agent Kate Guillou and an unknown father. While she chose not to terminate the pregnancy, Kate sent Morgan to live with his grandparents on Sirona rather than spend even more time away from her job to raise him herself, leading Morgan to grow spiteful of his mother due to his grandparents strict method of raising him. In 2544, during the early weeks of the Siege of Sirona, both his grandparents were killed, leaving him alone in the streets of a wartorn city at the age of ten. After surviving in the city for a while, Morgan eventually made his way into the wilderness of Sirona and survived in the wild until two years after the Siege ended, when the now 16 year old was found in mid-2550 by a passing group of resettlers. Returning to civilization with a newfound hatred of the UNSC for what he saw as abandoning him to die during the Siege and the same hatred for ONI and his mother he always had, Morgan wanted to leave Sirona but had no skills or money that could get him offworld. As such, he began training as a starship mechanic. By 2556, he was good enough to be contacted by NCA agents who knew of his hatred of the UNSC and offered him a way offworld if he served as an Insurrectionist plant in a UNSC shipyard on the world. Accepting, he got his chance to flee during the 2557 Sironan Insurrection. After helping the Insurrectionists steal a UNSC frigate, he stole equipment and a Condor himself and fled the world in late 2557. |- | Luke O'Malley | Scout, rifleman | Among the quietest men on the crew, O'Malley was also one of the oldest, only a scant year younger than the captain himself. Originally a loyal of the UNSC, O'Malley would become an augmentee of the SPEARPOINT Program. Becoming the sole survivor of the SPEARs after Operation: ZEBRA, he would lead a paramilitary group against the Covenant throughout the Human-Covenant War. |- | Eshaan Sharma | Commando | A former Lieutenant in Vanguard Corporation's Militia, Eshaan was recruited by Leonard Church for the FREELANCER Program, adopting the name David Matzke and credited as Agent Washington. After the downfall of FREELANCER, Eshaan continued a solitary life for some time before becoming a freelance mercenary for a few years. |- | Salvatore 'Sal' Romano | Enforcer | A violent man with a dark past, Romano is a recent addition to crew following Dahm freeing him from a Wealthian prison. Having served as a Marine, ODST, and ONI operator, Romano’s life following secondary school has been nothing but a war. Following one operation however, the Pelican ferrying Romano and members of his present unit was shot down by friendly forces as a security measure to protect the secrets of a powerful figure in ONI known simply as 'CALIFORNIA'. Miraculously, Romano survived the dropship’s detonation in orbit, and was rescued by a passing ferry. Robbed of his only semblance of family, for the next several years Romano would wage a one man war of retribution against the Office. Amassing a triple figure confirmed body count of various assets and operatives as well as a host of criminals by the time he was arrested on Wealth, Romano had done his best to make the enigmatic titan feel his wrath. Intended to be executed, Romano instead was saved by Dahm’s intervention, and serves aboard the Constable out of gratitude whilst simultaneously planning his next move. |-} Gallery Constant_Layout.png|The interior layout of the Constable. Corvette_2.png|Another view of the interior layout. Trivia Appearances Development Notes Category:Corvettes Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Vessels